


Bound To You

by frickfrackpaddywack



Category: Bound In Blood
Genre: Betrayal, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/frickfrackpaddywack
Summary: Lenore is finally free of Lord Talton, but when she meets the resistance she can't quite shake him from her thoughts.





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspixiesthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/gifts).



> a quick little idea I had after reading Bound In Blood by Elizabeth King (go read it, it's great! warning for non-con).   
> Also one of my favourite kink books of all time!! OF. ALL. TIME.
> 
> The "graphic violence" is very brief btw, and not even that graphic, but thought I'd warn for it all the same.
> 
> I might expand on this idea at a later date, cause honestly I could have made this like 10 000 words easily ahahaha but was trying to restrain myself XD

Lenore awoke in a strange place, and couldn’t for the life of her remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was Mast- Talton, his eyes boring into her own, and then nothing. She blinked a few times to try and clear the sleep and confusion from her mind. Looking around, she realized nothing was familiar to her. She was in some sort of run-down building made of what appeared to be grey stone. There were lamps flickering throughout the cavernous space, and she noticed a lack of windows. There were people shouting, but it wasn’t angry. In fact it seemed to be full of joy.

“We did it lads! The bastard is finally dead!” one man shouted.

Lenore didn’t know what to make of that. Who was dead, and why was this a good thing?

“I can’t believe we finally got Talton, that bastard,” a woman said, spitting on the ground after she spoke his name.

Lenore felt her blood run cold, and something tight clenching in her chest. Lord Talton was dead? Was that even possible? The words were there, and yet somehow they made no sense. How could anyone kill him? He was too strong, and fast, and....a vampire!

She should have felt relief, and yet it was almost as if a hole had opened up inside of her. She would never see him again then.

_You’re being ridiculous Lenore,_ she told herself. _He was evil and cruel!_

All true of course. Still she felt bereft, as if she had lost something precious. Her heart was pounding and the marks he had left on her neck ached. She was free.

“Hey, lady, you’re finally awake!” a young boy said, running towards her. Lenore recoiled, though she didn’t know why. It was just a child. There was nothing to be afraid of. “Why are you crying?” he asked.

Lenore jerked back even further, her hands coming up to scrub at her face. ‘Why are you crying?’ An excellent question indeed. She wiped her hands across her eyes, brushing the tears away.

“Where am I?” she asked.

The boy grinned at her – all human teeth she was surprised to note. His brown eyes sparkled at her, and she was struck by the sudden realization that she was with humans.

“You’re in the Resistance now!” he chirped.

They had done it then? They had ‘freed’ her? She stared at him for too long, shock running through her system. She really was with humans, and Talton really was dead then. It wasn’t a test or a cruel joke.

“Emile, are you bothering her?” a man asked. The little boy turned around, and tried to look innocent, though the cheeky grin didn’t really help his cause. “I’m so sorry if he was bothering you Miss-”

“Lenore,” she said. She felt numb.

“We are glad to see you safe Lenore, and welcome back to humanity,” he said. “I am Louis, and this is my son Emile. Would you like some food?” Louis asked.

“I – yes, please,” she said, realizing that she was hungry.

Louis ushered Emile away, leaving her alone as he got her something to eat. She couldn’t understand it. She should have been relieved, excited even, and celebrating like the rest of the humans there. Tears fell down her face once more, and this time she let them come. She had gotten used to her life, and now everything was changing once more. Grief from before she was taken as Talton’s play thing, from the time she spent with him slowly losing herself, to even Talton dying – it all hit her, and she began to sob.

“Lenore! Are you alright?” Louis asked, placing a plate of food next to her.

“So much has happened,” she cried.

Warm arms came around her, embracing her shivering body. She hadn’t even noticed the blanket around her shoulders, though she was grateful for it. She clung to Louis, and buried her face in his shoulder.

“There, there, it’s alright now. You are safe, and with Talton gone we have a better chance of making everyone safe too,” Louis said.

Lenore didn’t even understand what that meant, but she nodded anyway.

“Thank you,” she said with a sniffle. She pulled back, and wrapped the blanket even more firmly around her. She wasn’t exactly dressed for – wherever they were. “Are we underground?” she asked. It would explain the lack of windows she supposed, and the dampness.

“We are. It’s the basement of a half destroyed skyscraper in the old city,” he explained.

Lenore had no idea what that meant. ‘Skyscraper’? What was that? She nodded anyway, and offered him a small smile.

“Thank you,” she said.

Louis smiled, and handed her the plate of food before running off again when Emile started crying from scraping his knee. It was so strange to see parents, and children. Hearing laughter, or even crying was almost surreal now. Lenore grabbed her spoon and ate the stew that Louis had brought her, picking at it as she watched the people around her.

People were laughing, and crying, celebrating – they looked happy and relieved. That was how she should have felt. There was something wrong with her.

A few people came over to her, and asked her how she was doing, and one woman, Margie even lent her a shirt and trousers. The shirt was too long, and the trousers too tight, so she borrowed a belt and made the shirt into a dress. It wasn’t the most modest of clothing, but it covered her enough to not be seen as indecent.

It was strange being around humans again. They were so loud, and slow, and smelly. It was strange to notice the smell. She had never realized that humans smelled so different, so earthy, and sweaty, and like food and sex, and a million other things. Had her nose always been that sensitive?

As it got later, or was it earlier - it was hard tot tell without windows – Lenore found herself a nice, small corner to nestle into. It was under some stairs that were blocked off, and a bunch of boxes full of supplies. She yawned, and curled up with her blanket, cradling her head on her arms. It was a long way from the soft bed she’d had at Talton’s mansion, but exhaustion was sure to win anyway. Lenore closed her eyes, and let the world slip away.

_The room was dark, and cold fingers climbed up her skin, pushing her dress up, and out of the way. Lenore could feel excitement thrumming in her body as heat pooled in her pussy. Her hands wandered to her breasts, her nipples already hard, and begging for attention. She ran her fingers over them, tweaking them, making her gasp. Her hips bucked up into the air, and she spread her legs, arousal filling her with the need to be touched, teased, and filled. The cold fingers danced up her inner thigh, brushing across her skin in a way that had her moaning. She spread her legs even further, to allow better access, and she felt someone spread the lips of her pussy apart, and lick at her clit. It was one long, languid lick, and it made her gasp and whine with need._

“ _Please,” she begged._

_The mouth suckled at her clit, licking it over and over, fast and then slow, and then fast once more. It was a terrible tease, and soon she was writhing, her body getting closer to release. She was so close – so close – so -_

With a start Lenore awoke, and realized she was humping her hand. She shoved her underwear aside, and her hand was quick to find her aching clit. She brushed her finger against the sensitive bud, and rubbed it with abandon. She bit down hard on her lip to keep silent, as she grew closer to the edge of orgasm. Her hips jerked forward, her hand aching as she frantically rubber herself, her pussy dripping with desire. She wanted someone to fill her, to break her, taking her apart in the most delicious ways possible. She wanted her Master. She whimpered as she hit the perfect angle, thrusting against her fingers, and she came with a silent scream, her head thrown back as her pussy spasmed, and her clit throbbed. She continued to rub her clit until she couldn’t take it any longer and had to stop.

Lenore lay there panting, her dress askew, and her nipples poking through the fabric. She pulled the blanket up higher to hide herself as she adjusted her clothing. She was so wet from her orgasm, and she felt shaky and unbalanced. She stood anyway, and looked for the washroom.

Down a dark hallway, and after getting directions twice, she finally found it. She opened the door and was at least greeted by lamp light. The door swung shut behind her and she locked it. Turning she gasped when she saw her reflection in a mirror. She was staring at herself, and also at Talton – he was there, beside her! She turned around, but there was no one there to see, and when she turned back he was gone. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

“He’s dead!” she hissed to herself. She was crying again.

She quickly washed her hands, and wiped her eyes before heading back into the warm light of the main area. Louis was there, with a sleeping Emile. She waved at him, and then wandered over to where he was.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. “It’s hard for most at first.”

“Yeah, something like that,” she said, blushing as she remembered what had awoken her. “Can ask something?”

  
“Of course,” he said.

“Have you lost anyone?” she asked. She clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized how rude that sounded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to ask it like that. I’m only asking because I lost someone and I feel like they’re still there, and it’s....uncomfortable,” she said.

“Oh, you poor thing,” he said, and she was ashamed to see the level of sympathy and understanding. Except she was pretty sure he didn’t understand. She wasn’t sure anyone did. “When I lost my wife, may she rest in peace, I felt like I saw her everywhere. She was almost haunting me. It hurt, and it was hard, and I will not say that it stops hurting, but the pain eases somewhat with time,” he said.

Lenore nodded, and hoped her face showed sympathy, and not whatever mixed up emotions she was experiencing.

“What does the Resistance do exactly?” she asked after a while.

“We fight the vampires, and try to take back what’s ours,” he said.

“Will they teach me how to fight?” she wondered aloud.

“If you want to learn, then yes, they will. The more people who can fight the better our odds are,” he said. “Ask Sara tomorrow. She will help you. She’s our weapons master,” he explained, pointing out a woman who was sharpening a long blade.

Lenore didn’t want to seem too hasty, so she stayed a while longer, and asked a few questions, before politely excusing herself. She made her way over to Sara and cleared her throat.

“What can I do for you, new girl?” Sara said, not even looking up.

Lenore wasn’t sure how to react to that, but she forced herself to speak anyway.

“I want to learn how to fight,” she said.

“Do you?” Sara said, finally looking up. “Well, I never turn anyone away. What are you into – we got swords, knives, bows – why are you looking at me like that?” Sara asked.

“I’ve never really fought before,” Lenore admitted. “It’s a bit intimidating.”

Sara smiled, and Lenore caught sight of a long scar across her face, still red. Sara had a lot of scars now that Lenore was looking more closely. She was probably and experienced fighter.

“Not to worry, I’ll teach you things that will make any vampire run screaming,” Sara said.

Lenore sincerely doubted that, but held her tongue. Vampires weren’t the run away screaming type. They were cold, and calculating – brilliant as they were vicious. She didn’t think anything a human could do would make them turn tail and run.

“I’d appreciate that,” she said instead.

Sara handed her a knife, and Lenore took it, feeling the weight of it in her hand. The blade gleamed in the lamp light, and for a moment she wondered what it would be like to kill someone. Sara tapped her on the shoulder, and led her away to another area. They passed through a set of double doors that swung on their hinges, and then into a large room with all kinds of weapons and a space in the middle where people were practising their fighting skills.

“Now, let’s start from the beginning,” Sara said.

Several weeks passed, and Lenore was starting to get used to her new life in the Resistance. Some days people went out, and most of those days, only one or two ever came back. She spent most of her time either sleeping or practising with knives. Despite all the sleep, she was always tired. Her dreams were graphic, and often she awoke aching, and shivering with need. It was all she could do to stay awake most of the time.

One day she awoke to a sound that she was slowly growing to recognize as a ‘bad hunt’. Sara and a man – Stewart she thought maybe – came crashing in through the doors, blood dripping from them both. Stewart fell to the ground, blood gushing from his mouth, and Sara all but collapsed next to him. Louis ran forward, straight towards them.

“What happened?” he asked, checking them for wounds. He tore off his shirt, and started to rip it into strips, trying to stop as much bleeding as he could. Others ran about looking for supplies to help. Lenore stood there, staring at all the red.

“We were ambushed. Oh God, it was – there’s no way -” Stewart was rambling.

“Ambushed? By who?” a woman asked.

Lenore felt a pull inside her, like she knew what to do. They just needed air. Fresh air would do everyone some good. She started to walk towards the doors. She needed to open them.

“Lenore?” Louis called to her.

“They just need some air,” she said, her mind focused on the door.

“Lenore! No!” Louis screamed, as she wrenched the doors open. A cool breeze filled the room, making the lanterns flicker and die.

“My dearest Lenore, I knew I could count on you,” her Master said.

“Who -” someone tried to ask, but their question was cut off by a strangled scream.

“You did well my pet,” Talton said. “In a moment I will give you your reward, just as soon as I deal with these pesky humans,” he told her. He snapped his fingers and a horde of vampires came in, snarling.

The world rushed back in for Lenore, and she realized what she’d done. Everyone screamed, and Sara was burning with fury, lunging at Lenore with all her might. Lenore didn’t mean to, but she had her knife on her still, and training kicked in. She ducked beneath Sara’s attack – sloppy in her weakened state- and plunged her knife into Sara’s stomach.

“You traitor,” Sara hissed. She fell to the ground, and Lenore stood there, staring at her as she gurgled and choked on her own blood. Lenore felt a dawning sense of horror. She had been used to get to these humans. Worse still, she was happy to have her Master back, and happy that she wasn’t one of the humans being killed.

“They said you were dead,” she said. She was crying once more, but this time it was with relief.

“Please, do you think me that weak?” Talton asked.

Lenore shook her head. No, somehow she had known he was alive. Had felt him in her dreams, and seen him in every shadowed corner.

“Come Lenore,” Talton ordered. Lenore took one last look around. There were small flashes of light, and she saw the flood of vampires that were killing all the humans. Louis was already dead, and Emile too. Sara was gone by her own hand. Lenore knew she had no place in humanity. Her only place was by her Master’s side. She bowed before him and followed him out into the night.


End file.
